The Ages
The Ages indicate new eras corresponding to their names; for example the age before time was the age before time was real. These are the ages in chronological order. These will summarize what happens during that era. Age before time: A time where the plane was nothing except Brentacaus. Brentacaus is the source of all creation. Brent become interested in creating a being with its own mind. From this he created the first 7 humans, which will become his most trusted Paladins. This is the birth of the great lords. Age of Ancients(0 OE - 1,000 OE): Brentacaus was growing bored of these 7 Beings, so he created a much bigger and more complex race: the ancients. These massive Giants were the fathers of all Giants, they're names are Tick and Richard. But there was another: Jacob. Age of the Realms(1,000 OE - 1,000,000 OE) Brentacaus wanted thousands of realms to be created. He wanted his ancients and Great Lords to prosper. The Great Lords had children and Brentacaus created Billions of humans and spread them across multiple realms. Age of Titans(1,000,000 OE - 1,000 CC) The "Giants" soon were corrupted and distorted. These new abominations are called "Titans". In 950 CC, Sam was born from a great giant. He was the first Titan. Age of Sam(1,000 CC - 1,000,000,000 CC) Sam, over the millennia, has gown in size and turned a powerful being. His new name is Sam, Titan of Earth and Thunder of Thighs. A great battle took place to kill him with the 7 Paladins and Brentacaus himself in 1,000,000,000 CC. He is assumed dead. Jacob's end was met here. Age of Peace(1 BE - 1,000 BE) This short-lived period is after Sam's death that had little wars between realms. Age of War(1,000 BE - 10,000 BE) This Period is full of war on the Giants vs the Humans. In the end of the wars, no one won. Age of Destruction(10,000 BE - 100,000 BE) What you would call the "Dark Ages". Great Destruction was cast upon most realms from the great war. No progress in technology or communications Age of Paladins(100,000 BE - 200,000 BE) The Paladins took control of this slowly dying universe. Age of Destruction(200,000 BE - 1,000,000 BE) There was a massive rebellion in which the rebels took over the thrown and trashed it and burned it to the ground. This rebellion ended in the death of 3 Paladins. 1 of the Paladins, Tony, Died in an honorary battle against the Rebellion leader. The other three escaped: Darron, Asher and Cole. 5 powerful cultists summoned the ancient deity Jacob. The End times(1 NE - 1,000 NE) This Even of Jacob being resurrected sparked The End Times. Bahnson and Cameron came from the Dark Realm to meet this deity. They formed an alliance to destroy the Shadow realm and kill Brentacaus. They started their miasma of death and Asher Sacrificed himself to kill Camson. Bobby was mortally wounded by Cole, but Bobby, by a miracle, killed Cole. Darron was the last Defender of the Shadow Realm. Darron fought Jacob and they ended in a stalemate, but Darron used projection magic to kill Jacob. Darron is the last Defender, and is granted the other 6 Paladin's power by Brentacaus.